


I Just Wanna Touch Your Face

by BadWolf911



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Dom Sandor Clegane, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Follows the plot, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Everything, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot, Protective Sandor Clegane, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sandor Clegane Swears, Sex, Singing, Surprise Kissing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Sandor Clegane, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, lost of love, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf911/pseuds/BadWolf911
Summary: (Y/N) Tyrell was supposed to marry Lyman Lannister, but decides to change her fate by running away with the Hound. Even though he's a brute and agressive, he can also be kind and gentle, and that's why she my fall for him.This story follows the plot of the show.





	1. Chapter 1

The (h/c) passed by the bridge in her carriage finding everything very new, beautiful, but the reality in which she lived was not so, her destiny was King's Landing. She was traveling there because she was going to marry Lyman Lannister, the queen's cousin. As her house was one of the allies to the Lannister house, her father promised her in marriage, to bring the families closer, even if they were already close. Her great-aunt, Olenna Tyrell, had thought of everything while (Y/n) tried to sympathize with the royal family, Margaery and Loras were preparing to go to King's Landing, for Loras to introduce his sister to the future king Joffrey, when King Robert died, so the Tyrell family would already have their place reserved on the throne.

The entrance to King's Landing was a bit dirty, a bridge led to a gate, where some Lannister's were waiting for you. The (h/c) only sighed, at the age of 17, she would be married to a man three times her age. This was in fact normal, but for all the young maidens who were forced to marry older men, it was a cruel reality.

The girl got out of the carriage, being helped by one of the guards, smiling gently when she noticed Tyrion Lannister waiting for her with his small arms behind his back and his smile on his face. The two had already met, when the dwarf went to High Garden to settle matters with her father and her uncle, she was younger, a child, yet the little man had made jokes and given her advice.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Lady (Y/n)." The blonde says curving slightly "How was the trip?"

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion." She bowed smiling "It was very pleasant, however, I need to walk a little, I was getting tired of sitting still." Tyrion laughed at the complaint.

"Unfortunately, my Lady, you will need to accompany me to the tournament that is happening in honor of Eddard Stark becoming Hand of the King, your future husband expects you to talk to him before the tournament starts." As they talked they walked to the scene of the battle.

Tyrion asked the girl to sit next to Sansa Stark who was next to her father, Lord Stark, the dwarf said it would be good for the redhead to have any friend other than a maid or a Lannister. Then, (Y/n) walked to the tallest and bowed, introducing herself.

"Lady Sansa, my name is (Y/n) Tyrell, I have heard that you were pretty, but I think the descriptions do not match the truth, you’re much prettier than I thought." the (h/c) saw Sansa smiling slightly flushed.

"I'm flattered, Lady (Y/n). Would you like to sit down with us?" she asked, giving the girl room to sit on the bench.

"Thank you, Lady Sansa." The girl sat down and soon felt someone on her right side, she noticed the characteristic blonde hair.

She turned slowly, staring at two very shy blue eyes. She remembered how they described Lyman, realizing that what they had been told was not so right. His eyes were a little wacky, his hands fluttered and he looked very shy. The blond just looked at her, smiling sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

"M-my lady…" Lyman tried to talk, but the girl was a little busy paying attention to the approaching knight.

"The knight of flowers." Sansa said, the knight approached, giving his favor to the redhead. "Thank you.

The two knights approached the king and introduced themselves, but the black horse of one of the men was very agitated, leaving him clearly irritated and making the other laugh. The two of them stepped back to begin the battle, getting prepared quite fast. Sansa squeezed her father's arm and said:

"Do not let Ser Gregor hurt him." Ned looked at his daughter, very worried "I can not watch. He's going to die." The elder shook the hand that held his arm.

"Ser Loras rides well."

The knights heard a bugle ring, then their horses began to run, causing the two men to collide, but Ser Loras was able to knock down the Mountain, destroying the small wooden fence that separated them.

Everyone seemed shocked by the man's defeat, but applauded for being something never seen. For a few seconds the applause continued, irritating even more the knight in black armor, who took off his helmet and shouted for his sword. The people around looked without understanding the reaction, until the man went up to his horse and cut off it’s neck, killing the animal. Then he went up to the other rider, who was still on top of his horse, managed to overthrow Ser Loras and tried to kill him at any cost by hitting several times on his shield. Suddenly a third man came out from near the king saying:

"Leave him be!" the man began a fight with the tallest, only stopping when the king gave a shout, almost being decapitated by the last blow that Ser Gregor sent.

Ser Loras rose from the ground, approaching the mysterious man, saying something that no one heard, then raised the man’s hand, making the audience applaud and many to get up, including Sansa and (Y/n). However, while the redhead applauded for Ser Loras, the (h/c) applauded for the other man, her (e/c) eyes seemed to have shone when the brunet looked at her, but all this could be the Hound's mind fooling him.

At the end of the tournament the (h/c) was declared maiden of Sansa, therefore the two went to her room, to talk and for the redhead to prepare for the bath. The girls laughed about the previous event, until (Y/n) asked about the man who was almost as tall as Gregor Clegane.

"My lady, if you do not mind, I'd like to know who was the man who helped Ser Loras in the tournament?" while they were talking the older girl took the clothes of the redhead, preparing her to wash.

"Oh, yes, the Hound." Sansa seemed a little anxious to talk about the man "His name is Sandor Clegane."

"So he's related to Ser Gregor?" the (h/c) asks looking away, thinking.

"Yes, I heard they're brothers." the tall one let loose her hair, with the help of the older one "But why would you like to know of a man as cruel as him?"

"I-I just got curious about the man who managed to save the knight of flowers from the Mountain." (Y/n) blushed more with each word she said.

After bathing, Sansa decided to talk about Lyman's marriage to the girl, making her mildly uncomfortable, afraid to speak ill of the blonde at some point and the redhead tell one of the Lannisters or even Lyman himself. The girl explained that her marriage would bring the Lannister and Tyrell houses even closer, if only a little. The only thing she asked her mother was that she wanted a marriage with love, but apparently she would have to learn to love Lyman, even if it was extremely difficult and tiring.

"At least you'll marry someone close to you." the (h/c) laughs, putting her hand to her mouth to hold back the loudest laughs.

"I wish good luck to you and your new husband when you get married." the tall one says, with a silly smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell ya something... I'm not an expert in GoT! So if I get anything wrong, just tell me, I may be able to fix it. But there are some things that I'll change to make it easier for me to write.

"I will kill every one of them!" Sansa was crying, holding one of her pillows.  
"My lady, you shouldn’t say that outloud." the (h/c) tries to advice the girl, if someone heard they would be in trouble.  
"How could they blame my father for treason?" the taller one asks, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes.  
"Perhaps Cersei felt threatened by the king's decree that while Joffrey was a minor, Lord Stark would sit on the iron throne." (Y/n) says sitting next to her passing a hand on her back, in a friendly gesture "Now would be the right time to talk to the King, ask for your father to be released, maybe something was misunderstood , maybe someone lied. I have known the people of the court for a short time, but I can see that none of them means any good to one another."  
"I'll do just that." Sansa gets up from the bed flustered, arranges her dress where it was slightly crumpled and walks quickly to the door, being followed by the older one, but the redhead interrupts to her "I have to do it alone. Excuse me."  
"All right, it's your father. He needs you." the smaller one bows giving a brief goodbye.  
As the girl waited, she wondered if she should question the redhead again about Ser Sandor. She wanted to know how his childhood had been, how he'd gotten that scar, and many other questions like that. The brunette was mysterious, which intrigued the (h/c), she wished she could ask him everything, but her arranged marriage made her attached to Lyman.She didn’t care at all for her fiance, their tastes were completely different, as were their ages. Yes, age is not something that disrupts a marriage, but the girl always thought she could be happy alongside someone she loved.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sansa who entered smiling in the room, her eyes swollen, but with a semblance that held a little more hope. (Y/N) got up quickly from the bed and placed the redhead sitting in front of their mirror, seeking a cloth to wipe their tears.  
"The King approved my proposal, agreed to free my father on the condition of having to confess his deeds and say that Joffrey is his king." the tall one says quickly, afraid that if she spoke more slowly, she would end up crying again.  
"I see... But… Will Lord Stark do it?" the older one questioned, worried about the girl's well-being.  
"I believe I can persuade him to do so."  
"I really hope so…"  
For Sansa the hours seemed to pass slower than usual, it seemed that they were just trying to avoid the inevitable. For, a few days later, Eddard Stark would be executed for treason. Even the population had been warned to witness the death of the man. (Y/N) did not leave the redhead's side, trying to give her advice along with her other servant, but this looked more and more sad, knowing that her father would be killed unfairly was not easy.  
On the day of the execution Sansa and (Y/N) were taken to the front of the castle, but the (h/c) was separated from the tallest, one of the guards took her by the arm and dragged her to one of the empty hallways of the castle. This man looked at her with lust, the girl was afraid of what could come next.  
"If the queen did not want you whole I would make use of what's under your skirt right now." the guard says, running his free hand over her dress, pulling lightly on the cloth, almost exposing her breasts.  
(Y/N) just lowered her head trying to cover herself enough with her arm that was not being squeezed violently. When the man pulled her arm again the girl had time to run her nails into the unguarded face of the guard, making him let go of her wrist. The (h/c) ran out of the castle, looking for Sansa, but when she got close to the audience that had formed in front of the place she realized that it would not be a good idea to get close to the redhead at the moment. The girl could see Arya coming down from a statue and running through the crowd. The youngest wanted to stop all this, but if she showed up there, she would be killed at the same time. (Y/N) saw the youngest being held by a guard, afraid that it would be someone who would do her some harm, but when she got close, she saw the man holding the girl's head, not letting her look at her father about to be beheaded. She reached for the two of them and ducked behind Arya, hugging her from behind. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds. The brunette closed her eyes tightly, knowing what would come next.  
The next few hours seemed to pass as a blur to Arya and Sansa. The (h/c) tried to console the redhead anyway, but her tears were uncontrollable. Unfortunately, for (Y/N), it was impossible to search and talk to Arya. In two days the redhead looked like a ghost than it was before, her eyelids held large dark circles, her eyes were red and her skin paler.  
As always, Joffrey made his "meetings" and tried to torture as much as he could of his subjects. At the moment, a man was singing about the death of Robert Baratheon, making Sansa and (Y/N) more anxious for the situation to end. But when the man finally finished the song, the redhead and the (h/c) realized that it would have been better if he had not even begun, for Joffrey made the poor man decide between his fingers or his tongue. The boy then made his decision, and while Sir Illyn Payne cut his tongue, an act that (Y/N) could not even look to, otherwise she would have thrown up all her breakfast, the blond called Sansa to talk.  
Joffrey passed by the redhead and by (h/c), but the two were too shocked to just follow the blonde. When the Hound stopped in front of Sansa, the taller held the girl's hand, making her pay attention to the man in front of them.  
"Do as you're bid, child." the tall one speaks, shaking his head and pointing forward with his hand.  
Sansa does not respond, just follows Joffrey. (Y/N), however, does not follow her immediately, taking a nudge on her back from the impatient brunette.  
"Come on!" Sandor says, causing the girl to join the redhead.  
On the way, Joffrey made small talk about their marriage and having children, but the moment Sansa saw her father's head in a spear, dried blood staining the same, flies landing in his eyes and mouth, her countenance changed, she tried to leave from there, but was held by a guard who accompanied them. With (Y/N) it was almost the same, but with the head of another person on the side, the woman who followed Sansa at all times. The (h/c) had already noticed that the woman did not show up for a while, but did not imagine that she had been killed. Her body moved alone, reaching back and almost turning to run, though the Hound was behind her. All he had to do was touch her back and the girl froze, her look of pure terror glued to the woman's head. The brunette bent down to whisper in her ear.  
"Don’t even think about it." When the man said this, the (h/c) realized that Sandor was not the man she thought he was, he only thought of his interests, a man who did not care what would happen to others, only with him.  
"This one's your father." Joffrey paused, getting annoyed when he realized that the redhead was not looking "Look at him and see what happens to traitors."  
"You promised to be merciful." Sansa says, looking down.  
"I was, I gave him a clean death." The blonde says looking at Lord Stark’s head "Look at him."  
"Please let me go home, I will not do any treason, I swear. I'll do-"  
"Mother says I'm still to marry you, so you'll stay here and obey." the young king stares at the redhead "Look at him!"  
Sansa looks at her father's head, feeling her eyes already tired from crying, she feels they fill with tears again, but she did not want to let them go in front of the boy, so she forced herself to calm down.  
"Well..."  
"How long do I have to look?" At the moment (Y/N) could not imagine the pain that Joffrey was causing the girl, if she could, she would have helped in every possible way, even cut off the blonde's throat if Sansa asked.  
"As long as it pleases me." The boy felt that it was getting boring "Do you want to see the rest?"  
"If it pleases your Grace…" The redhead's gaze was almost dead, with no glow.  
"That's your septa... There... I'll tell you what, I'll give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well." Joffrey seemed about to explode when the taller one answered his unhappy remark.  
"Or maybe he'll give me yours…" Sansa then looked at Joffrey, her gaze sharp as a knife, startling the boy.  
"My mother tells me that a King should never strike his lady... Ser Meryn?" Then the man who held the girl turned her around and hit her several times on her face, causing her lip to crack and bleed a little. "Be grateful ... That woman took your place." The blonde points to the lady's head looking in (Y/N)'s eyes.  
In an act of madness, Sansa thinks of throwing Joffrey from above, but the Hound grabs her shoulder, using a handkerchief to wipe the blood.  
"Will you obey now? Do you need another lesson?" The redhead kept quiet "Good ... I'll see you in court ..."  
Joffrey and Ser Meryn pass by the (h/c), the eldest pushes the girl, knocking her to the ground, finally making the tears she held down fall, one by one, without being able to hold it.  
Sandor talks to Sansa, the girl seemed to pay attention and take advice. When the brunette passed by (Y/N), who was still on the ground, frightened, he extended his hand to get up, which the girl accepted, without even paying attention to who it was. The Hound ended up pulling the girl very hard, causing their bodies to collide, the man seemed annoyed by it, but the (h/c) was too distracted to pay attention to the face of the one who helped her. Then the brunette let go of her, going after the blonde. This caused the girl to leave the trance, looking at Sansa and running to embrace her, forgetting her concerns and putting those of the tallest in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that I do this by episodes, so sometimes it might be too small so I'll add another episode to make a bigger chapter ^^  
> Hope you enjoy it

On the King's name day, Sansa had been invited to celebrate along with Joffrey and his family. As much as (Y/N) knew that the blond could be cruel, she did not think he would celebrate the day of his name with fights without purpose, nothing good could come out of it, only death.  
Sandor Clegane had just knocked down a warrior from the balcony, when their eyes met, the girl avoided him, looking anywhere but the man.  
The King stood up and, happy with the fight, began to congratulate Sandor.  
"Well struck, Dog!" The blonde screams, then turns to Sansa and asks "Did you like that?"  
"It was well struck, your Grace." The redhead responds, not thinking much.  
"I already said it was well struck," Joffrey says, getting irritated little by little.  
"Yes, your Grace," Sansa says, untouched by the king's mood.  
As the next fight was announced, one of the participants had not yet arrived. But when he appeared, Joffrey insisted on showing who the king was. (Y/N) could not look, she knew that if she saw that, she would not be able to sleep at night. A protest distracted her and she looked at the person who spoke, it was Sansa. 'What is this foolish girl doing?' she thought, worrying about the younger woman's well-being.  
"What did you say?" Joffrey asks, already annoyed with all that.  
The redhead swallowed hard and the king replied,  
"I only meant ... It would be bad luck to kill a man in your name day"  
"What kind of stupid peasant superstition." At that moment, (Y/N) thought Joffrey would ask Ser Merryn to hit Sansa again, but the Hound commented soon after.  
"The girl is right. What a man sows in his name day, he reaps all year " the (h/c) was never so grateful that someone interrupted.  
The man, thanks to the seven gods, was spared, but would become the king's fool. Which would probably be less pleasant than a quick death. All this was interrupted by Tyrion, who was returning from the battlefield.  
"We looked for you on the battlefield…” the dwarf stopped to get wine that was at hand.  
"I was here, ruling the kingdoms," Joffrey says, thinking why his uncle had already returned.  
"And what a fine job you've done" Tyrion looks at Myrcella and pretends to be surprised "Look at you..." a kiss on the cheek of his niece "More beautiful than ever" then looks at Tommen "And you! You're going to be bigger than the Hound, but much better looking.” With that (Y/N) laughs softly, which does not go unnoticed by Sandor “This one does not like me."  
One of his warriors comments:  
"Can’t imagine why."  
The dwarf then comes near the (h/c), asking:  
"How's the planning of the wedding going?"  
"It's... Going faster than anticipated." The girl responds, feeling slightly uncomfortable, something Tyrion did not want to make her.  
"We heard you were dead." Joffrey interrupts.  
"I'm glad you're not dead." Myrcella comments.  
Tyrion looks at Sansa and remembers her loss "I'm sorry for your loss."  
Joffrey interrupts again.  
"Her loss?! Her father was a confessed traitor!"  
"But still her father," Tyrion says.  
The king then turned to Sansa, waiting for the answer he had been waiting so long for his uncle to shut up at once.  
"My father was a traitor, my mother and brother are traitors too. I'm loyal to my beloved Joffrey." the (h/c) knew that every word that came out of the redhead's mouth was painful for her, but to stay alive she would have to deal with it.  
"Of course you are." Tyrion smiled briefly.  
The dwarf drinks the rest of his wine and continues his speech.  
"Well, enjoy your name day, your Grace. Wish I could stay and celebrate, but there is work to be done "  
Joffrey rises confused from his little throne and watches his uncle entering the castle.  
A few days later, Tyrion came to the (h/c) and explained that a friend of his would be Sansa's handmaiden. (Y/N) understood, but was concerned about her position on her friend’s side.  
Sansa was in her room thinking about her decisions. (Y/N) had told her to not think too much, that her decisions had been wise and she did not need to worry too much. A knock at the door interrupted Stark's thoughts. Sansa asks the person to enter, showing fear of who could be.  
A woman enters the room and the (h/c) smiles slightly.  
"Who are you?" The redhead asks.  
Before the woman could respond, (Y/N) introduces her.  
"This is Shae, my lady, your new handmaiden," she says going to Shae and greeting her formally.  
"I did not know I needed a handmaiden." the girl says feeling blood rush to her face "I already have lady (Y/N)"  
"It will be good, you'll see." (Y/N) says.  
"You're not from here," the redhead says.  
"No." Sansa's face, after that denial, could be compared to that of a rose, completely red.  
A few seconds passed.  
"What are you doing?" Sansa asks.  
"Waiting for you to tell me what to do." Shae says and the (h/c) laughs.  
"I shouldn’t have to tell you to do things, you just do them."  
"What things?" The bluntness from Shae made (Y/N) hold her laughter in her mouth, or Sansa would have her head.  
"Change my linens, wash my clothing, brush my hair!"  
The woman then closes the door behind her and picks up a brush impatiently.  
"No!"  
"You said-"  
"Not now!" Sansa was ready to lose it.  
"Your chamberpot is empty."  
"Clean the table." The redhead looks at (Y/N) as if asking for help.  
Shae drops the brush and goes to the table, picking up a piece of food before starting to clean.  
"Have you ever been a handmaiden?" Sansa asks.  
"Yes."  
"For whom?" The redhead asked impatiently.  
"Lady Zuriff."  
Sansa doubts, then says:  
"There is no lady Zuriff in this city."  
"She was not in this city."  
"Well, I do not know how they did things in that city, but in this city handmaidens wait on ladies, not the other way around! And I do not have to answer a thousand questions and teach you how to do your job! "  
"Do you want me to leave?" Shae asks, knowing Sansa would refuse.  
"Just brush my hair."  
The redhead sits on the chair and the woman starts to comb her hair, exchanging funny looks with (Y/N) who watched the entire scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little boring, but since I'm following the show I did it anyway lol  
> Hope you like it!

Sansa and (Y/n) were kneeling in front of the throne, the redhead was tired from all the crying, nervous about what might come next. The (h/c) had no idea why Joffrey had called her either, but she was afraid of what it might be, since her family was allied with Renly Baratheon. The King held a crossbow, pointed to Sansa, making the girl even more scared.  
"Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done I have no part, you know that. I beg you, please-" Joffrey interrupts the girl.  
"Ser Lancel, tell her about his outrage," the King says, rolling his eyes, still pointing the crossbow to the Stark girl.  
The boy behind the girls explained that Robb had attacked the Twin's camp and that they had eaten the flesh of the thousands of dead in battle. It sounded awful to (Y/n), but she knew that anything that came from a Lannister's mouth had a chance to be a lie.  
"Killing you would send a message to your brother." Joffrey says, causing Sansa to whine loudly "But my mother insists to keeping you alive." the blonde let’s go of the crossbow "Stand." Sansa do as asked “So, we’ll have to send your brother a message some other way. Merryn."  
Ser Merryn departs from the King’s side and approaches Sansa "Leave her face, I like it pretty."  
The man then proceeds with the aggression, punching the redhead's stomach. At this point, the (h/c) freezes. She wanted to be able to help, she wanted to be able to do something, but her fate was also in the hands of Joffrey and Cersei. But when Merryn picks up his sword, something seems to take over her mind. Then, when Sansa falls to the ground after the slap that the sword gives her on the thigh, the (h/c) holds Sansa’s shoulders, supporting her. She knew that the redhead could take a lot of pain, but she didn’t like to see her like that, her heart wouldn’t bear if something serious happened to Sansa.  
Jofrrey rises from the throne and says, "I think my lady is overdressed. Unburden her.” However, (Y/n) was faster than the rider, coming in front of the action saying "Stop!"  
"And who are you to say when Merryn is to stop?!" Joffrey screams, clearly pissed off "You... You are to marry Lyman Lannister, right?" The blonde asks, receiving no response from the (h/c) "Right?!" Joffrey looks at (Y/n), watching the fear seep into her face" Yes, Your Grace."  
"I'll make a better arrangement for you! Lyman is a coward, it would surprise me if he was to bed you.” Joffrey says, laughing at his own degrading joke "I'll change your marriage, we don’t need another traitor in Lannister territory. So, from now on, you'll be the Mountain's bride!" the (h/c) looked from the King to Sandor, who looked as shocked as the girl "What do you say?"  
"Thank you, Your Grace..." (Y/n) couldn’t think straight, her mind was on the first time she had seen The Mountain in battle, she was afraid of what the man could be like a husband.  
Joffrey then looks at Ser Merryn, as if asking him to take Sansa's aggression on. The knight goes behind the redhead, ripping her dress in half on her back.  
"If you want Robb Stark to hear us, we'll be going to have to speak louder!" Joffrey shouts, laughing at it all.  
But when Merryn was about to hit the redhead again with his sword, Tyrion cut short.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Tyrion walks to the throne "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" he asks looking at Sansa.  
"The kind that serves the King, imp." Being Merryn says, clearly, irritated.  
The man next to Tyrion begins to speak, interrupting the Being.  
"Careful now, we don’t want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak." The man threatens.  
(Y/n) goes down beside Sansa, covering her back with her sleeves of the dress she wore.  
"Someone gets the girl something to cover herself with!" Sandor leaves his post and releases his cloak, giving to the (h/c).  
(Y/n) puts the cloak around Sansa, leaving her more protected from the eyes of others. The girl turned to the man and thanked him.  
"Thank you, Ser." Her (e/c) eyes were filled with tears, showing her indignation at that act.  
Sandor just grunted, returning to his place, next to the King.  
"She's to be your Queen, have you no regard for your honor?" Tyrion asks.  
"I'm punishing her!" Joffrey answer bluntly.  
"For what crimes? She didn’t fight her brother's battles, you half wit!" the (h/c) knew that if Tyrion continued, Sansa's punishment would be much worse.  
"You can’t talk to me like that! The King do as he likes!" Joffrey says, sitting nervously on the iron throne.  
"The Mad King did as he liked. Has your uncle Jaime told you what happened to him?" Tyrion says, making it sound slightly like a threat.  
"No one threatens the King in the presence of the Kingsguard!" Ser Merryn holds his sword, ready to kill the dwarf right there.  
"I'm not threatening the King, Ser. I'm educating my nephew. Bronn, the next time Ser Merryn speaks, kill him. That was a threat, see the difference?!” Tyrion looks quite upset about being interrupted by Ser Merryn.  
The dwarf descends the stairs and asks for Sansa's hand, which she accepts promptly, standing up together with the (h/c). Joffrey sat angrily at his throne, being annoyed was not something he liked.  
"I apologize for my nephew's behavior..." Tyrion says, Sansa nods, as if accepting the excuses “Do you want an end to this engagement?” the dwarf asks, sincerely concerned.  
"I'm loyal to King Joffrey. My one true love." Sansa says, leaving (Y/n) shocked, but not saying a word.  
"Lady Stark, you may survive us yet..." Tyrion says, stopping accompanying the redhead, understanding her trick to stay alive in the cruellest capital of the seven kingdoms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I couldn't finish it sooner, but I had some things to do and I didn't pass my exam to go to college... So that's messed up... But enough about my miserable life and onto the storie!

When Myrcella was sent to Dorne, everyone was there. To watch the girl cry while the boat slowly leaves the coast. Cersei was unhappy, but her face showed no emotion. Tommen was crying incessantly, while Joffrey mocked the little lion.  
The prince then summoned his guards to return to the castle, but a crowd had already formed near where the royal family was. People hungry, in poverty, judged the new prince. They talked about suggestive things, prompting Tyrion to take the family as quickly as possible into the castle. But suddenly, everything became chaos, the population began to attack the guards to reach the Lannisters. The people threw things to the lords, managing to stay in their midst and get close enough to Sansa and (Y/n) to pull their hair and clothes. While the guards were distracted with the commoners and the Lannisters, the Stark and Tyrell girl’s were on their own, trying to sneak out of that place.  
When Sansa notices she was already cornered along with the (h/c) by four, or five, men. The guys followed the two maidens through an alley, one of the men pushed (Y/n) against the wall and began to run a hand over her body, trying to tear her dress as the girl struggles. Sansa turns and hits the face of her pursuer, but takes another slap back, which causes her to fall to the floor, she begins to struggle, squirming out of the man’s grip. The girls seemed to struggle a lot, as three held Sansa and two held (Y/n).  
When the men were about to do their worst with the girls, Sandor appeared and plucked the guy from between Sansa's legs, grabbed his sword and sliced the man in the middle, spreading his insides on the floor. Then he grabbed the one holding the redhead's legs, thrusting the sword into his chest. One of them tried to run away, but the Hound grabbed him and cut his throat. The two holding (Y/n) also tried to escape, but only one succeeded. Sandor slowly thrust the sword into of the fugitives neck, taking off only when the man was already dead. The man came up close to Sansa and helped her up.  
“You're alright now, little bird, you're alright.” Sandor says, putting the redhead on his shoulder.  
The Hound then sees the (h/c) in the corner, huddled on the floor, her (e/c) eyes were empty, staring at the wall in front of her, her lower lip trembling slightly. Sandor bent down slowly and stretched his unoccupied arm toward the girl. (Y/N) looked up in alarm, seeing the hand in front of her seemed to pull her out of the trance.  
“Come with me, doe.” the man says, his voice soft, gentle. And for a moment, (Y/n) thought Sandor really cared about her.  
The man was startled when the (h/c) held his hand, instead of holding his arm or just chasing after him, which most ladies did to any other member of the castle. As he walked with both of them, he felt his hand being tightened tightly, and as much as he wanted to give safety to the girl, his armor would not allow him to squeeze her hand back without hurting the delicate hand of (Y/n).  
Sandor entered where the rest of the royal family was, putting Sansa on a stone bench. Her handmaidens came to check how she was, tidying up her hair and trying to clean her clothes. Tyrion also came to check on how the girls were, looking worriedly at the two girls who had been brought in by Sandor. The (h/c) was slow to react, holding the hand of the Hound while asking if Sansa was okay. Sandor dropped (Y/n)’s hand, walked away from near the ladies and Tyrion.  
(Y/n) held Sansa by the arms, along with her other servants and ran to her room. While the other girls filled the redhead with questions, the (h/c) was quiet, she knew what happened to the youngest and was sure that Sansa did not want to share that now. Arriving in the room, the other handmaidens left the redhead, leaving Sansa in the hands of (Y/n) and Shae. Shae sits Sansa in the chair and arranges a cloth with water to wipe her wound on her forehead. The redhead protests when the cloth touches the still open wound. The (h/c) sits by her side, holding her hand.  
“It's not deep.” Shae says.  
“I thought they were going to kill me.” Sansa says, looking into Shae's eyes.  
“They thought so too.” Shae leaves the lady, wetting the cloth in the water again.  
“They hated me, the man who hitted me, I saw it in his eyes. Hated me!” Sansa pauses, (Y/n) squeezes her hand, so that she can continue “He wanted to hurt me.”  
“Of course he did.” Shae says, bringing the cloth to Sansa again.  
“Why?! Why would a stranger…” Sansa asks.  
“You're everything he'll never have. Your horse eats better than his children. It doesn’t matter now, he's dead.” Shae says nervously.  
“I would have given him bread if I had it.”  
“It's not about food, my lady. The people hate the King and if they can’t have him, they'll get anything closer to him. And, in that situation, it was you.” (Y/n) says with a sad tone in her voice.  
“I hate the King more than any of them!” Sansa says, in a moment of anger.  
“Do not say these things!” Shae gets very close to the redhead’s face “If the wrong people hear you-”  
“You're not the wrong people.” Sansa says. Shae lets go of her arm, leaving the redhead somewhat frightened.  
The (h/c) squeezes Sansa's hand again, giving her security.  
“Do not trust anybody…” Shae says low, Sansa turns to the woman, looking at her suspiciously “Life is safer that way.”  
After cleaning Sansa’s wound, Shae leaves the room with the bowl of blood-soaked water to throw it away. For a few minutes (Y/n) brushed Sansa's red hair, caressing her shoulders and head from time to time to relieve the tension of the day and what had happened in the city. When Sansa was slowly falling asleep, the (h/c) puts the brush on the dresser and holds her shoulders, waking the girl up for good.  
“My lady, you shouldn’t take a nap at this hour or you won’t be able to sleep at night.” (Y/n) smiled slightly, seeing that Sansa had managed to relax.  
“Maybe we should go for a walk.” the redhead says, rising from the chair and going to the door, followed by (Y/n).  
“Show me the castle, I didn’t had much time lately to see on my own.” the (h/c) smiles ashamed.  
“Of course! I think you'll like the gardens.” Sansa smiles, joining her arm with the girl's.  
Along the way, they continued talking. (Y/n) gave the idea of making a song to remind her father. Sansa felt a little uneasy, but agreed to do the melody. Surely the only one who would listen would be (h/c), but it was better than not having any song.  
Along the way, the two pass through Sandor. Sansa starts talking to the man.  
"I beg pardon, Ser." Sansa says, stopping in the hallway and turning to Sandor. "I should've come to you after, to thank you for saving us. You were so brave.”  
“Brave? A dog doesn’t need courage to chase rats.” Sandor says with a scowl on his face.  
“She did not mean to-” (Y/n) tries to say.  
“Does it give you joy to scare people?” Sansa asks, with a surge of courage, that man could break her in two in seconds.  
“No, it gives me joy to kill people.” the man says, coming closer to the two “Spare me. You can’t tell me Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell never killed a man.”  
“It was his duty! He never liked it!” Sansa says indignantly.  
“Is that what he told you? He lied! Killing is the sweetest thing there is.” Sandor says, smiling slightly.  
“Why are you always so hateful?” Sansa says, her mouth pressed into a thin line.  
“Sansa!” (Y/n) tries to shut her up.  
The Hound doesn’t seem to listen and continues the discussion.  
“You'd be glad of the hateful things I do, someday when you're Queen. And I'm all that stands between you and your beloved King.” Sandor says, causing Sansa to turn around and keep walking.  
The (h/c) stood still, looking at the man with a gentle expression. She came close to Sandor and took his hand, feeling him tense by her touch.  
“I know she didn’t mean any of that. But I'm still grateful you helped us out there. If it weren’t for you, we'd be dead.” (Y/n) says, her (e/c) eyes looking directly at the browns of the man.  
The girl then released the Hound's hand and followed the redhead. Leaving Sandor for a few seconds without air. The man shook his head and walked back toward his destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little small, but still, I gave my all writing this piece of sh... Piece of art!

Shae and (Y/n) walked to Sansa’s room talking happily, but when they opened the door they got startled. Sansa had a knife in her hands and was pushing it into the mattress, trying to tear it apart. Shae ran up to the redhead and took the knife out of her hand.  
“It's alright! Give me that.” Shae says.  
Sansa looks at Shae and then at the (h/c).  
“If the Queen sees... I can have Joffrey's children now.” the redhead says in tears.  
Shae turns to (Y/n) and says:  
“Help me flip it over.” her accent being noticed more than ever.  
Suddenly, a handmaiden enters the room, startling all three. (Y/n) and Shae stop what they were doing. The brunette goes after the girl with the knife, leaving the (h/c) to take care of the door so that nobody enters. However, Sandor appears passing, surprising the girl standing in the door, and decides to investigate.  
“What are you doing?” the Hound asks.  
(Y/n) stutters, unable to say anything coherent. When Sandor tries to force his entrance, the (h/c) stands her feet, but the man was stronger, taking her arm and entering with the girl in the room. Sansa sits in the trunk in front of the bed, her expression of despair. When Shae walks into the room, Clegane lets go of (Y/n)’s arm, which was already sore from the force that had been used on it, and leaves the room, leaving the three completely lost.  
Sansa was taken to the queen while (Y/n) was taken to meet her husband. Gregor Clegane could be everything, but gentle was not one of those things, and so was loving, worried, decent, and any other adjective that is positive.  
One of the handmaidens of the castle accompanied the (h/c) in the corridors, taking her to the Mountain and his representative. (Y/n) felt her body tremble, she wanted the man to have continued to fight alongside Tywin and not returned to the Capital. Since the girl had seen the man fighting Ser Loras, she had tried to stay as far away from him as possible, but now, that would be a problem. If Gregor didn’t kill her on the very day they would marry, she would be tortured for long years, and serving that brute wasn’t one of her desires in life.  
A few steps forward was Gregor and his squire. The Mountain looked nervous, not anxious, but angry. The squire on his side trembled slightly, clearly afraid of the man at his side. When (Y/n) and her handmaiden got close enough to both, Gregor's squire began to introduce them, but the (h/c) could only perceive the man's gaze upon her. She could feel the tension and the anger emanate from him. As much as the man didn’t know her, she felt that he despised her with all his might.  
For a second the (h/c) had sworn she'd heard something about being left alone with the Mountain, but maybe she hadn’t understood the right phrase. A few more distracted seconds were gone and (Y/n) was noticing that the man's squire had pulled away with her handmaiden, making the girl's blood run cold. The girl felt Gregor's hand at the base of her back, pushing her lightly into a room.  
As the door closed behind her, the Mountain practically jumped over the (h/c), locking her against the wall. (Y/n) had no time to react, her body began to be stroked with force, the man's hands roamed the length of her body. The girl let out a frightened sigh, but stood still, her terror for the man was greater than her disgust.  
Gregor's hands went over her clothes, kneading the dress she wore. The man's mouth bit her neck, leaving deep marks, almost to the point of drawing blood. The girl was pale, her moans were pain, not pleasure. She needed a hero, there and now. But nothing is a fairy tale. (Y/n) could feel thick tears leave her face and down her neck, which the Mountain licked, completely ignoring her terror. Suddenly the man starts talking between the bites on her shoulders, but the girl couldn’t pay attention, only when he stopped and looked directly into her eyes, holding her face with one hand and her neck with the other. The force used left the (h/c) breathless, but she managed to hold back the tears a little by the look of hatred that Gregor threw her.  
“If you weren’t from House Tyrell, I would be fucking your corpse right now.” the man whispers looking into her (e/c) eyes.  
At that moment, the Mountain lightly loosens the girl's neck, giving her a moment to escape. (Y/n) pushes the man, surprising him slightly. He didn’t really expect it, women were usually so scared that they froze in place. The (h/c) runs to the door, opening it fast, tears coming back down hard, her face paler than ever. Gregor tried to hold her, but she was already outside, running away. As the girl ran, her vision was overshadowed by tears, and she didn’t notice Sandor in the exact same corridor from which she had come, bumping into the man with force.  
Before Sandor could ask what had happened, the (h/c) gave him a look of sadness and ran away from the man's arms. The Hound looked at the girl running, then looked ahead, seeing his brother standing in the hallway, a sordid smile adorned his face and an erection showed through his pants. Sandor didn’t even had to ask to know what had happened between them in that room.


	7. Chapter 7

War was a common thing, but when you're in the middle of one, it's not the same. The shouts from outside the castle were agonizing, however the girls were much distant from the real violence, where they were hidden, yet they could hear the war outside. Strike after strike, blood on the sword, blood on the ground. How many lives were lost in these situations? (Y/n) didn’t even like to think, but when you're in a war it's a completely different thing.  
While Cersei tried to distract Sansa, it actually seemed to scare her even more, (Y/n) and Shae talked about somewhere to hide if the worst happened. One of the guards enters the place where the women were hiding, warning that the battle was lost, but for some reason the queen leaves the room, leaving the other servants afraid. Luckily Sansa calmed them down, making them sing together. Suddenly Shae pulls (Y/n) and Sansa to the corner.  
“You two must go.” then she turns to Sansa “Run to your chamber and lock your door. Stannis will not hurt you, but this one will.” The woman points to the guard at the door.  
Shae pulls both to the door, but Sansa holds the woman's wrist.  
“Come with me.” she says.  
“I need to say goodbye to someone.” Shae responds.  
“The queen said they'll rape everyone.” Sansa says.  
“No one is raping me.” the woman says raising her skirt and showing a dagger attached to her thigh “Go, run!” she says, pushing Sansa and (Y/n) to the door.  
The two run to the redhead's bedroom, locking the door behind them. Now the screams were even louder, leaving their minds filled with sordid thoughts. Sansa grabs her doll, caressing her hair, when she’s interrupted by Sandor, who was sitting on the dark side of the room, unnoticed by the two girls.  
“Lady's starting to panic?” he asks.  
“What are you doing here?” Sansa asks, her heart racing for not knowing what the man could do with herself and the (h/c).  
“Not here for long.” Sandor pauses “I'm going.”  
“Where?” (Y/n) asks this time, feeling her heart tighten for some reason.  
“Some place that... Isn’t burning.” The man says, making them both remember the Hound’s story. “Like me.”  
“What about the King?” Sansa asks naively.  
“He can die just fine on his own.” Sandor says taking another sip of stolen wine “I can take you two with me. Take you to Winterfell.” says pointing to Sansa “And you to Highgarden.” points to (Y/n).  
The man gets up from his chair, waiting for an answer from them.  
“But why?” the (h/c) questions.  
“I'll keep you safe. I'll take you home.” Sandor says, his armor making noise as he walks “Do you want to go home?”  
Sansa murmurs something softly that leaves the Hound angry, making both girls cringe as he comes closer.  
“Look at me!” the man asks, the two look up, Sansa in fear and (Y/n) with eyes shining only in hope of being able to go home “Stannis is a killer, the Lannisters are killers, your father was a killer, your brother is a killer. Your sons will be killers someday. The world is built by killers. So you're about to get used to look at them.” Sandor says, staring at Sansa coldly.  
“You won’t hurt me?” the redhead asks still in fear.  
“No, little bird, I won’t hurt you.” the man says before leaving the room.  
The two girls let out an air they didn’t know they had been holding. Sansa sat on the bed, wondering what to do, but when she saw the (h/c)’s face, her (e/c) eyes fixed on the door, her gaze distant. At the moment, she knew what to do.  
"Go." Sansa says softly.  
“What?” (Y/n) out of the trance and asks the redhead.  
“Go with him.” she says, giving her a sincere smile.  
“But... I need to protect you.” the (h/c) says, thin tears coming down from her eyes.  
“I'll be alright.” The redhead pushes the girl out of the room “Now, go!”  
The girl ran down the hall, hoping the man had not left yet. She finds Sandor at the bottom of the stairs. Her small body hits the man's, pushing him slightly forward. The Hound turned, clearly furious, but when he saw who it was, he holds his anger.  
“I'll go with you…” she sighs, grateful that the man hadn’t left yet “If I stay, Sir Gregor will kill me.”  
Sandor blinked a few times, he didn’t expect (Y/n) to seek his help, he thought Sansa would come, but the (h/c) coming to him surprised him. He offered the girl help because he thought his brother was very dangerous, and after that incident in the hall, he had no doubt that the young woman would be in danger after the wedding.  
“Grab a few clothes of yours and meet me at the stable.” Sandor says, walking back to his room.  
The girl runs back, hiding when she heard some guards approaching. She arrived in her room safe and sound, took some necessary things and tossed it on a pillowcase, tying it up like a purse. She placed a shawl around her neck, pulling at it’s fabric to cover her face.  
She sneaked down the corridors to the stable where Sandor had already put the cell on a horse and tied his things to the animal's side. When the man sees (Y/n) he takes off his, once white, brown cape and places it on top of the (h/c), covering her figure completely. The man climbs on the horse, holding out his hand for the girl to lean on and climb as well. As soon as (Y/n) sits behind Sandor, the horse begins to run, causing the girl to hold onto the man's torso.  
She looked back, thick clouds of smoke rising from the capital, the castle looked evil in that light. The streets passed fast, leaving the (h/c) nauseous, closing her eyes to soften the sensation. When she noticed, they were already far from the capital, watching the smoke scatter in the sky. The horse slows down, trotting instead of running. (Y/N) looked over Sandor's shoulder, looking down the road ahead of her. The girl sighs, feeling the rocking of the animal cradle her to sleep, her eyes closing slowly and her arms loosening from the knight's torso. So many hours of agony in that castle, plus the hours on horseback, left the (h/c) exhausted.  
Sandor feels the girl's arms come loose from his back, then he holds her wrists in one of his hands, pulling her against him again, not letting her fall from his horse. A few hours more and they could have their due rest. As he felt (Y/n) breath against his shoulder, he wondered why he thought of calling Sansa and (Y/n) to run away. Aside from having the Lannisters and the Stark after him, her would have the Tyrells to worry too. He didn’t know if he was grateful that the redhead hadn’t come or was worried that he'd left her behind. But at the moment he was content to have only helped the (h/c). He had no idea if the redhead was going to be able to survive the Lannisters, but (Y/n), she would have died soon after she married, or perhaps the Mountain would torture her for the rest of her life. He admitted that the girl's fate was more cruel than Sansa's, so he was fine with the decision to have invited them to flee with him. But, his foolish grin was there, just by thinking he stole his brother’s betrothed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm having lots of tests and little time to write. But I'll eventually post a chapter, so don't worry if it takes too long, I won't abandon it!

The Tyrell girl wakes up being shaken. A sudden push and she felt her body falling to her right side. She shook her arms, trying to hold onto something, but ended up putting her hands on Sandor's face.  
“Stop it, girl!” The Hound says, holding the girl's waist, pulling her off the horse.  
(Y/n) says nothing, only leaning on the Ser, standing with difficulty, because of the long time sitting. She noticed their surroundings, they were in the middle of the forest in a clearing. The trees made a barrier around her, the girl felt a certain fear of being there. The unknown was scaring her, she suddenly wanted to go back to the capital, go back to her family, go back to her friend. But now there was no turning back, that could no longer be undone. She grabbed her stuff from the horse and sat on the ground, not caring if anything would get dirty. She waited for the man to mount the camp, lighting the fire, improvising two beds and tying the horse in a tree.  
She sat on the makeshift bed, trying to get the warm of the fire as much as possible. The long sleeves of her dress were already littered with dirt and mud, the bars of it too. She looked at the man in front of her, with a twig stirring in the flames, trying to raise it, but clearly afraid of coming near the fire. She heard him murmur something in the lines of “I’m never lighting a fire again.”. She noticed that the man didn’t undo his armor, so he was shaking slightly from the cold, no matter how much protection it had against swords and daggers, it didn’t protect against the cold. The nights at King’s Landing were cold, but not like there in the woods, where the breeze passed better amongst the trees than the town’s houses.  
The (h/c) remembers that the man had given her his cloak, which at that moment made her very warm, but knew that Sandor would need more than her. The Tyrell stands up, pulling the cloak off her back, catching the man's attention, who looks curious at her. The Hound felt the cloak on his back and immediately took it off, holding it in front of him.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Sandor asked, his voice more tired than before.  
"I thought you were..." the girl says, trying to hide her face behind her long hair.  
“I'm not fucking cold.” the man says, turning his attention to the ground again.  
(Y/n) in an outburst of courage, takes the cover from Sandor's hand and puts it around the man and herself again, managing to cover both. The girl cringed beside the Hound, clasping her hands in front of her body, holding her legs against her torso. Their bodies didn’t touch, but they were close enough to feel the heat radiating from each other. Clegane didn’t say anything, just returning to his work of raising the fire.  
The wind passed around the cloak, leaving the two protected from the wind. The girl thought to go back to her bed without the cloak, to sleep with only what she had brought in her purse, but the warmth of the man beside her and the fabric around her were making her sleepy and not brave enough to face the cold. Her eyes were closing slowly, the tiredness still felt in the bones of the (h/c), her body growing heavier, instinctively approaching the source of heat at her side. (Y/n) was able to hold sleep until mid-morning, noting the timetable by the color of the sky. Then her world goes black.  
Sandor raises one eyebrow as he feels the girl lean on his shoulder. The man opened his mouth to complain, but he saw the Tyrell with her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open. That scene seemed to tinker with something in his head, but he ignored the strange feeling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, so he left the girl sleeping quietly, without worrying about the next day, for only those hours she could sleep.  
The hours passed, leaving the man uncomfortable by staying too long in one position. Sandor takes the girl by the shoulders slowly and lays her where he was sitting, leaving the cloak on top of her. He begins to gather the things on the horse again, waiting for the light to rise on the horizon again.  
Meanwhile, (Y/n) woke up with a strong light on her face. She rubbed her eyes slowly and sat down. She remembered that she wasn’t in the position she had slept at night. She looked around, looking for the Hound, but she was startled when she felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder, her gown didn’t cover much of her shoulders. She looked up slowly, seeing Sandor’s outstretched hand in her direction, she hesitated to accept it, but did so anyway.  
“It's time to go, doe.” the man says, lifting the girl off the ground.  
The two climbed on the horse again, but this time they didn’t run with the animal, the (h/c) thanked the gods for that, they just kept walking, on the way to High Garden. Silence prevailed for much of the day, but a question ran through the girl's head.  
“Ser, why do you call me doe?” (Y/n) asks, her curiosity taking over.  
Sandor remained silent, but his mind was spinning. He didn’t know why he called her that, but he decided to ignore the question anyway. A few seconds passed and the girl was getting impatient. She decided to repeat the question, receiving a grunt of response. The man was clearly ignoring her, and that was making the (h/c) angry.  
“Ser?” This would be the last time the girl would ask anything if he ignored her again.  
“What. Is. It?!” the Hound asks, as angry as the girl.  
“Just answer me…” (Y/n) says quietly, not imagining that the man would respond, leaving her a little embarrassed.  
“I don’t fucking know! You have those doe like eyes and..." Sandor stopped before he could say anything that would compromise him in any way.  
The girl blushed, her ears warm with blood flowing to her head. She was silent again, afraid to ask another shameful question like that. Time passed, leaving the two hungry, including the horse. The Hound was looking for a place to eat, finally finding one on the side of the road, some houses around the tavern.  
The man jumped off the horse, helping the (h/c) to come down, holding her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. That moment passed slowly for the girl, her eyes passing over Sandor's face, her eyes meeting quickly. The blatant difference in height between the two just made the scene stranger. (Y/n) felt intimidated, while in Sandor's eyes the girl's body seemed more inviting. The man could see the top of her breasts and her big eyes were brighter than on other days. If he stayed like that for a longer time, he would’ve taken her right there. The Hound swallowed dry and let go of the (h/c), walking toward the tavern, the girl following him ashamed.  
The place was like any other tavern, men drinking and singing, women pouring them drinks and food, and the owner of the tavern looking everything over, to make sure it all works just fine. The two of them entered trying not to be noticed, sitting at a table farther away. A woman with big breasts came to offer drinks for both of them, (Y/n) felt a little jealous, her body wasn’t fully developed yet in that way, but she hoped it would be someday. Sandor stared at the woman's breasts a little, making her smile and lean forward, still trying to offer drinks, but completely ignoring the (h/c). The man ordered two meals and two drinks, turning again to face the girl, who now had a faint expression of anger.  
“Where are we going exactly?” the girl asks, crossing her arms in front of her breasts.  
“To High Garden, I plan to take you back and get rewarded for that.” the man says, looking around the place, paying attention to anyone who could recognize him.  
“What?!” (Y/n) lowers her voice when she realizes she spoke a little too loud “They'll take me back to King's Landing! Or maybe worse!”  
“And where the fuck are we supposed to go?” Sandor asks, not knowing what to do if the girl refuses to go home.  
“I have money to last us for some months, we could make more... Somehow... At some point.” the (h/c) says uncomfortable.  
The Hound sighed, giving up arguing with the girl. A few minutes later their food arrived, they drank and Sandor said they would leave again. But the Tyrell insisted on staying in the tavern, which the waitress said to have an inn next door that was owned by the man who owned the tavern too. As Sandor was already impatient, he agreed to stay there until the next day without question. (Y/n) stayed in the afternoon talking to the girls in the tavern, managing to rent a room with difficulty, because the inn was all occupied.  
At the end of the day, the girl collected her belongings from their horse and headed toward the room she would share with Sandor. The room had a large bed and a small dresser, nothing fancy, but better than spending the night outside in the cold. The man had stayed in the hall, apparently he wanted to drink until he passed out, which would make the (h/c)’s life more difficult, since she would have to take him to the room.  
Time went by and sleep was gone with it, the girl was getting worried about the Hound, even if he was only in the lounge to drink, he was the only one who could protect her if something happened. She decided to go downstairs to check on Sandor, ignoring strange noises coming from other rooms. Upon arriving at the hall, she realized that it was quite empty, only a few men were still drinking while they talked. (Y/n) noticed a strange movement coming from the table where she had left the man, then walked quickly to the place.  
Sandor was leaning against the table, clearly asleep, or something close to it, while some men around him commented that they had to take him. The girl decided to try to confront the men, even though she might end up hurting herself in this whole situation.  
“What are you doing?” she asks no one in particular.  
One of the men turns and smiles in her direction as the others lift the Hound and drag him out of the room.  
“Well... The Hound has company!” he says opening his arms excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell what you liked and disliked about the fanfic so I can change and learn from my mistakes


End file.
